


Mwah Mwah

by adylini



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Kokichi, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, hand-holding, that's a kinda? not really kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adylini/pseuds/adylini
Summary: Ouma thinks, is it possible to be soft and seductive at the same time? Because Saihara is giving both those signals off when he places his lips on Ouma’s hand.





	Mwah Mwah

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with using the last names instead of the first. I don't like calling Shuichi by Saihara, but I like calling Kokichi by Ouma.

Shuichi Saihara is acting werid. As in, Saihara is getting really touchy. 

Kokichi Ouma is at a loss as to what to do. Sure, he had held Saihara’s hand multiple times before the two of them were dating (Saihara remained painfully oblivious to what those attempts meant until a little while ago), but nowadays, Saihara seemed to grab Ouma’s hand whenever he could. 

Now, normally, Ouma wouldn’t be against this but the situation was getting ridiculous enough that Saihara almost joined Ouma in the bathroom stall while holding hands. 

Hell, if even Kaito fucking Momota was weirded enough to confront Saihara about it, you know there’s definitely something wrong. If Momota is the voice of reason in the scene, especially to Saihara (not Ouma, wow), then there has to be something strange about Saihara. If Momota didn’t hate Ouma as much as he did, Ouma would’ve been inclined to thank Momota for bringing Saihara (somewhat) to his senses. 

Saihara became slightly more conscious about holding Ouma’s hand in public and wouldn’t follow Ouma into the bathroom anymore. But in private, Saihara would never let go. Never in Ouma’s life had he wished he didn’t have privacy, but Saihara was pushing him really really really close. 

Today too, as Saihara was hanging out with Ouma in the library, Saihara had continued to toy with Ouma’s left hand while Ouma was attempting (pretending, he was really observing Saihara without being obvious) to read.

Saihara fingers threaded through Ouma’s, letting go and threading back in, over and over and over and over and over again. Ouma was at his wit’s end, but the soft look Saihara had on made Ouma unable to pull his hand away. 

And so, Ouma spent another fifteen minutes losing his mind as Saihara continued to wiggle his hand into Ouma’s smaller one. 

“You have soft hands for a Supreme Leader, Ouma-kun.” Saihara finally broke the silence.

“Oh?” Ouma placed his boring book down. “Of course I do! I let my 10,000 members do the grunt work while I sit on my throne and bathe in the luxury!” 

And Saihara, damn that man and his wonderful voice, chuckled gently in response. Cute! Beautiful! Sexy! 

Saihara placed his other hand on Ouma’s and began to trace the lines in Ouma’s palm while his other hand held Ouma’s wrist in place. Shuichi’s thumb pressed against each tip of Ouma’s fingers, trailing it down to Ouma’s palm delicately. The ticklish movement left a tingling sensation on Ouma’s hand and Ouma was pretty sure he was blushing. Saihara flipped Ouma’s hand over and pressed lightly on Ouma’s knuckles. Saihara moved his face down and pressed Ouma’s fingers to his forehead, forcing Ouma’s fingers to close. Saihara let out a pleased hum. 

What the heckity hecky heck, why is Saihara so hecking adorable? And sultry?

“You seem to really love my hand, Saihara-chan!” Ouma let out his signature laugh, but it came out shakier than expected. Ouma placed a finger on his lips. “But that’s not good! You gotta love all of me as well!” 

Saihara hummed again. 

Saihara lifted his forehead from Ouma’s hand and shifted his eyes to meet Ouma’s. He smiled, damn that smile, and Ouma felt himself heating up. 

“Okay.” Was all Saihara said before he turned his eyes back to Ouma’s left hand. Ouma huffed, feeling a little offended that Saihara blatantly ignored him after acknowledging his words. 

And then Saihara did the thing. He moved his face closer to Ouma’s hand, and Ouma tilted his head in slight confusion before he felt soft lips on the back of his hand. Ouma almost moved his hand away in shock, but he simply jolted in place, keeping his hand in Saihara’s grasp. Saihara seemed grateful for that and moved his lips away before bringing it back down again, this time kissing each of Ouma’s knuckles. 

Saihara looked up at Ouma, a small smile tugging on his lips as he continued to kiss every little part of Ouma’s hand. 

Ouma thinks, is it possible to be soft and seductive at the same time? Because Saihara is giving both those signals off, and Ouma is conflicted between being salty that Saihara is acting so loving (that’s Ouma’s job in this relationship, dammit!) or happy that Saihara is so proactive. 

Saihara’s lips worked its magic on Ouma’s palm, phalanges, and each tip of his finger. Saihara commented on how the tips were the most sensitive part of the hand, but Ouma thought otherwise because every part of his hand felt extremely sensitive when Saihara kissed it. 

Finally, Saihara put Ouma’s hand down. He grinned at Ouma and brought both of his hands up to cup Ouma’s cheeks. He moved in closer and placed a tender kiss on Ouma’s lips. Ouma beamed and wrapped his arms around Saihara’s neck. Saihara seemed to have other plans though as he gently moved Ouma’s arms away and pulled his face away from the kiss. Ouma let out a whine, he wanted more. 

Saihara placed a finger on Ouma’s lips, effectively shushing the Ultimate Supreme Leader up. Ouma stared up curiously at his boyfriend. Saihara started to place kisses upon kisses on every nook and cranny of Ouma’s face. The tip of the nose, the bridge, the eyelids, the cheeks, forehead, ears, everything. If Saihara wore lipstick, Ouma’s face would no doubt be entirely pigmented red (or at least artificial red seeing as Ouma was red enough as it is from the affection). 

“S-saihara-chan!” Ouma finally said. He glared up at Saihara. “No fair, you’re playing dirty! I’m the one who’s supposed to be all lovey-dovey! You’re supposed to be playing the role of the flustered one!” 

Saihara frowned and made puppy eyes at Ouma. “But I like it when you’re flustered…” 

“Hngh!” Ouma let out a pained noise, closing his eyes and clenching his hand around his heart. That was a critical blow, Saihara-chan!

“I-I guess i-it can’t be helped! I shall allow you to continue!”

Saihara brightened up, a wide smile breaking out on his face. Ouma took another critical blow to the heart. 

“B-but be grateful that I have not ended your life yet, and am giving you such a golden opportunity to kiss the supreme leader of a super evil secret organization boasting ten thousand members! But don’t misunderstand, Saihara-chan! I can end you with a thought, so don’t you dare get cocky—”

Saihara, of course, shut Ouma up with a kiss. When he pulled away, eyes taking in the full glory that is a bright red, flustered and unable to speak proper words Kokichi Ouma, he laughed out loud. Saihara’s thumb brushed over the corner of Ouma’s lips and Ouma could feel the drool running down his chin. 

“I love you, Ouma-kun.” Saihara smiled. 

“Ah… uh…” Ouma got up abruptly, ripping himself from Saihara’s grasp. “Okay, my gracious indulgence is over, Saihara-chan! It’s been fun but it’s time for the Ultimate Supreme Leader to head to bed, it’s past my bedtime, Toujou-chan is gonna get mad!” 

Ouma bolted towards the backdoor, wiping his lips with sleeve furiously. When had he started drooling? Had Saihara really kissed Ouma when he was drooling? Disgusting, disgraceful, Ouma can’t possibly face Saihara right now! Need time to cool down! Saihara is dangerous, dangerous, dangerous! 

Of course, Ouma was stopped in his tracks when he tried to open the door. Ouma flinched slightly when he felt a warm hand slip into his left hand again. 

“S-saihara-chan, what did I just say!” Ouma huffed, refusing to look at Saihara. 

“Ouma-kun…” oh god, the sadness was just dripping off of Saihara’s voice. Be strong, Ouma! 

“Hmph! If Saihara-chan can’t respect my wishes, I won’t kiss him anymore!” the hand around Ouma’s tightened. 

“Do you not like to kiss me? Do you hate me?” 

“What!?” Ouma whipped his head around and glared at Saihara, alarmed. “How could I? What the hell, Saihara-chan! I thought I told you to stop being so negative! Stupid Saihara-chan, I can’t believe you!” 

Ouma jabbed a finger into Saihara’s chest. “And how in the world did you connect the dots between me refusing to kiss you and me hating you? Isn’t that kinda a far stretch, Saihara-chan? God, and you’re supposed to be the Ultimate Detective! Yet you’re so stupid!” 

Saihara seemed surprised and pulled at his fringe, pouting guiltily. “S-sorry…” 

Ouma placed both his arms on his hips and huffed. Oh no, now he felt like teasing Saihara even more. “Hmph! You better be, Saihara-chan! Thanks to you, I had to raise my voice AND miss my bedtime!” And then Ouma laughed merrily. “Just kidding! I don’t have a bedtime, I’m not a baby anymore! Nishishi~” 

Ouma pounced at Saihara, nearly knocking him over. Ouma was half a head shorter than Saihara so he couldn’t really find a comfortable position to place his head when he wrapped his arms around Saihara’s waist, but he readjusted and bent down a little to place his cheek on Saihara’s chest. Saihara’s hands hovered over Ouma’s frame, unsure of what to do. Ouma groaned. Saihara was still pretty dense at Ouma’s flirting attempts! 

“Saihara-chan, hug me, hug me! Gawd, so I really have to say everything?” 

Saihara finally placed his hands on Ouma’s back. Ouma purred, nuzzling his face into Saihara’s chest. 

“Good boy,” he said, but his voice was muffled so Saihara probably didn’t hear him. 

The two stood at the exit of the library, door open for anyone to walk by and witness, but Ouma didn’t give a damn about PDA and Saihara was more than happy to hold hands with Ouma in public before, so a hug wasn’t such a big deal. 

Ouma was tempted to just stand there forever, Saihara’s quickened heartbeat was pretty soothing to listen to, and Ouma wouldn’t mind staying in that position some more. 

“You must be tired, Ouma-kun. Let’s head to bed, it’s almost time for the nighttime announcement to ring.” 

Ouma groaned but let go of Saihara. “Fine, break up our moment!” He started to bawl uncontrollably, acting extremely hurt to alarm Saihara but all Saihara did was thread his fingers back into Ouma’s left hand. Saihara tugged at Ouma’s arm gently, prompting Ouma to sigh and give in. 

The two walked in pleasant silence, up to the stairs, through the prison school’s hallways, out the entrance, through the settling darkness of the courtyard, and finally into the dormitory. 

Saihara seemed reluctant to leave Ouma’s side, but he didn’t have enough courage to ask Ouma to stay over in his room. Ouma, obviously, immediately could tell what Saihara was thinking and rolled his eyes. 

“Let me sleep in your room, tonight!” 

Saihara looked surprised and blushed pink. “Th-that’s… Ouma-kun!” 

“Nishishi~ I’ll make sure you have a good time if you do, Saihara-chan!” Ouma teased. 

Saihara turned fifty shades redder.

“And by that, I mean cuddling! Were you thinking about ravaging my body all night, Saihara-chan? How lewd and perverted can you get, Saihara-chan? I’m surprised, oh my purity and virginity!” Ouma hugged his body, shivering violently.

“I… I didn’t think that!” 

Oh, Saihara was lying. 

Ouma’s mouth fell open when he realized that. He felt the heat creep up his face again. 

“Saihara-chan, pervert! Pervert!” He forced nervous laughter and skipped into Saihara’s room uninvited. Well, Ouma thinks, he wouldn’t mind if Saihara got a little… scandalous. No worries, no worries! Whether they end up cuddling or using the Monokondom™, it’s a win-win either way! 

Of course, Saihara was a world-class wuss, so he wimped out and the two boys only ended up cuddled up in Saihara’s exceptionally clean bed, arms curled around each other and legs tangled together. 

“Didn’t our relationship start with a hug too, Saihara-chan?” 

“Oh, y-yes, it did now that I think about it.” Saihara’s arms pulled Ouma into an even closer embrace at that. He placed his face into Ouma’s hair, inhaling. Ouma did the same to Saihara’s chest. Saihara smelled nice, his room smelled nice too because it’s Saihara’s scent. 

Ouma smiled and closed his eyes, Saihara’s rhythmic heartbeat slowly luring him to sleep. 

Gosh, is it possible to even love someone this much?


End file.
